


《搞猫超爽》

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: 李知勋摇着屁股迎合着全圆佑，这场景反倒显得全圆佑才像是被强制了one night stand的人
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	《搞猫超爽》

**Author's Note:**

> 写不下去有太太接着写吗?

李知勋和全圆佑决定同居了，以炮友的身份

两人的相遇相当狗血，全圆佑被甩了，在大街上，因为被女朋友发现他电脑里偷偷藏着几个G的GV，被女朋友当街甩了一巴掌后正式宣告分手  
李知勋看见了，只想当个路人路过的他莫名其妙被全圆佑绑架到旅馆操了一顿后，两人就达成共识李知勋搬到全圆佑的房子，方便两人做爱，而且还不用付房租，当作第一次见面给李知勋留下不好的印象的赔偿，况且房租李知勋已经通过身体还清了

事情是这样的，全圆佑被当街甩了一巴掌后，内心淡定并且毫无波澜，当下就觉得自由了解放了可以开始浪了，转头看见一个白白嫩嫩的奶团子正在旁边看好戏（李知勋：？我没有我只是路过的），看着对方因为穿着短裤而露出来的白嫩双腿，全圆佑许是禁欲太久，当机立断决定先把人带走好好do 了 i 再说

李知勋觉得很冤枉，他真的只是路过的，莫名其妙被人操了一顿后还内射了好几次，隔天一早起床全身跟散架了似的，下床时腿一软直接跪坐在地上

操

强撑着几次想要站起来都无果的李知勋怒了，抓起软绵绵的枕头一把扔向还在床上呼呼大睡的全圆佑，把人操了一顿后就这么睡着了连简单的清理都没做，李知勋都能感觉到后庭正在缓缓流出的精液

全圆佑被砸醒后一脸懵的看了看四周，看着跪在地上的李知勋，脑子当机了三秒后才反应过来这是昨天被他强制one night stand的人，看见他跪在地上心里了然，赶紧下床扶起李知勋往浴室前进，尽心尽责的帮人清理干净，期间在清理李知勋屁股里的精液时他的呻吟声差点让全圆佑又把人按在浴缸里再来一次

虽然不想承认，但李知勋也算是度过了很舒服的一个夜晚，被人按在床上操的呻吟不断，哭着喊着说哥哥我还要，摇着屁股迎合全圆佑把自己伺候的一阵爽，搞得像是全圆佑才是被强制one night stand的人，当全圆佑把人翻过来时性器也随之在李知勋身体里转了一圈，准确的磨在前列腺上又让李知勋放声浪叫，全圆佑捏着他胸前的殷红，一遍一遍的让李知勋喊哥哥，身下利器毫不留情的撞开被操开的肠壁，听着李知勋用细软的声线发出的呻吟声让全圆佑又硬了几分，红着眼又加大了力度，把人操的一遍遍的求饶，最后颤抖着双腿痉挛着高潮


End file.
